1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bed frames and more particularly, to a novel bed frame for a hospital-type bed formed of conjoined extruded metal rail and bracket members having means for mounting a plurality of auxiliary accessories and attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hospital-type beds generally include a bed frame designed to accommodate automatic elevator apparatus for adjusting the mattress to a plurality of different positions and means for mounting attachments and accessories, such as, side rails, head and foot boards, intravenous feeding bottle standards and other accessories desirable for such a bed. Heretofore, such bed frames have been very expensive to manufacture and complex in the manner necessitated for mounting such attachments and accessories.
Examples of prior art bed frames for hospital-type beds and means for mounting such accessories and attachments are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,797,847; 2,642,250; 2,703,265; 2,913,740; 3,486,176; 3,565,380; 3,220,023; 3,312,986.
Examples of prior art bed frames illustrating known means for joining the bedrail members together are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 793,903 and 3,822,423. It is believed that the bed rail member joints illustrated by these patents militate against their fabrication by metal extrusion methods.
The invention succeeds in providing a novel combination of bedrail member and bracket for joining together free ends of the member into an open rectangular bed frame for a hospital-type bed. Said bedrail member and bracket are formed from lengths of extruded metal and severed from lengths of such extruded metal so that mass-production techniques can be employed readily with attendant economic advantages. Further, the bracket has means for mounting attachments and accessories on the erected bed frame.